Simbologías
by Purple Scene
Summary: Ilusión, intriga, ventana, dependencia, historia, secreto, impulso, susurro, calabaza, marioneta, déjà vu, incertidumbre, tatuaje, bufanda, libertad, acto, olvido, eco...Colección de viñetas para 30vicios. Gin/Hitsugaya.
1. 16 Acto

Simbologías (#16 - Acto)

* * *

En ciertos momentos, Hitsugaya dejó de pensar y simplemente actuó.

Él sabe bien que los mayores problemas son causados en gran medida porque el miedo, la ira, o la simple y llana ignorancia nos dominan en situaciones inesperadas. No es costumbre, no lo suele hacer y tampoco se siente a gusto después.

Por eso, cuando no puede más, en vez de actuar de manera inapropiada, prefiere huir.

Porque sabe mejor que nadie que las cosas no van bien, y que, pese a su ayuda, no mejorarán. O al menos no lo suficiente.

Nivela su reiatsu para no hacerse notar y escapa a un lugar desierto, cualquiera siempre que esté alejado de sus conocidos, y espera poner su mente en orden, sintiendo el viento fresco del otoño colarse entre sus cabellos blancos. Cierra los ojos, se sienta e intenta relajarse.

Allí se encuentra mejor, pero sólo al principio (pensándolo bien, no hay ningún Ukitake que le moleste regalándole dulces, ninguna Hinamori mirándole con ojos esperanzados, ninguna tonelada de informes abarcando las muertes que hubieron en el campo de batalla hace poco, ninguna Matsumoto sonriente pero triste por dentro…). Pero al final sólo consigue sentirse más impotente que antes de llegar.

Pega las rodillas al pecho y las abraza. Acurruca la cabeza y desea no estar allí. Y quiere huir más lejos, quiere olvidar. Solo, puede permitirse el lujo de pensar como un cobarde. Ahora, el haori que le designa como capitán de la décima división pesa demasiado sobre sus hombros.

Y no llora. Aunque sienta repulsión de sí mismo por no poder hacer nada. Decide que no llorará, con firmeza. Pero eso no quiere decir que duela menos.

Casi puede recordar cómo le rodeaba los brazos el hombre que le traicionó, que traicionó a todo le mundo, como si estuviera ahí y ahora. Las palabras dulces salpicadas de mentiras benevolentes que le decía, susurradas en oscuros pasillos. Inspira con fuerza, tampoco quiere recordar.

Duele. Duele seguir amando tan violentamente a alguien aún después de todo. Capas de hielo recubren su corazón para evitar que caiga al suelo hecho pedazos. Los nudillos se le emblanquecen por la presión, agarrando la tela negra del hakama con fuerza.

Debió hacer muchas cosas y haber evitado otras, pero él mismo se contesta diciendo que de nada vale lamentarse ahora. Aún queda un pequeño y mortecino brillo de esperanza en sus ojos aguamarina.

El Sol se esconde y un tapiz de estrellas cubre el cielo nocturno. El viento sopla más frío, para deleite del pequeño. Mira hacia arriba y Hyourinmaru le habla, desde el interior de su mente. Esa pequeña presencia en los márgenes de su cabeza, intenta reconfortarle en medio de la cruda noche.

A partir de ahí toma la decisión de actuar, y dejar que las lágrimas corran si hace falta.

* * *

Empezado el 28/05/08 a una hora indefinida, acabado el mismo día a las 22:52

* * *

N/A: Antes que nada, me explicaré. Hace muy poco me hice una cuenta en livejournal y se me ocurrió apuntarme a la comunidad 30vicios. Nada más ver la tabla simbólica quise hacerla con la compañía de Hitsugaya y Gin. Y aquí estamos. Serán treinta capítulos, tantos como palabras tiene la tabla, así que vamos para rato...También cogí la tabla para no oxidarme. Estoy preparando un IchiHitsu que le debo a un amigo mío desde hace muchísimo, y como veo que tiene bastante jugo, supongo que lo haré de varios capítulos. Pero estoy teniendo varios problemas y no sé cuando lo publicaré (esperemos que me inspire pronto), para mantener viva mi cuenta también sirve este fic. Comentarios (tanto malos como buenos) valorados y en la medida de lo posible, contestados.


	2. 06 Secreto

Simbologías (#06 - Secreto)

* * *

¿Qué tienen de especial dos personas que se dan la mano?

Nada, hasta que se convierte en costumbre hacerlo por debajo de una mesa.

Esperar a alguien, sentado al lado de un futon. Habitación en penumbra. Quedarse estático, pensando. Hasta que él entra y se acerca, pasos resonando en el silencio, y una sonrisa inquebrantable. Se agacha y le toma de las manos. Hitsugaya abre los ojos lentamente, no habla. No habla, porque sabe que después de las manos va a ir el resto de su piel. Y siente como el shikakusou negro comienza a resbalarse por sus hombros.

Por un toque, casi dar una vida. Por un secreto, la posibilidad de soñar.

Pierde el aliento tras un beso. No cree, pero la palabra Dios se cruza en su mente al notar una mano grande acariciarle los labios húmedos, medio hinchados y entreabiertos, mientras aquel hombre besa su cuello, desciende. Cierra los grandes ojos, temblando suavemente cuando oye a Gin acercarse y respirar en su oído. El silencio ya no truena, cubierto ahora de respiraciones aceleradas, palabras gemidas.

Un amor por ocultar. Pero estando desnudo, no hay donde esconderlo.

Grita entre susurros. Su apellido, saliendo de su garganta entrecortadamente. Nunca el nombre. Desiste al intentar resistirse. Pierde también la noción de donde está. El pecho le sube y baja sin parar, la piel pálida enrojecida, cubierta de sudor. Gin posa sus labios en una mejilla caliente, oyendo el palpitar de su acelerado corazón a través. Al verle así, le da por pensar por qué respiran las personas muertas. Abraza el pequeño y estremecido cuerpo, posando una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, los suaves mechones blancos se le resbalan por entre los dedos, acelera el ritmo. Los brazos delgados se cierran tras la cabeza del mayor, el roce de pieles se le hace insoportable.

Después de la vorágine, Toushirou vuelve a sentir otra vez la respiración de Ichimaru cerca de su oído. Se le para el corazón al oírle decir "Te amo". Acto seguido, nota que le escuecen los ojos y la realidad vuelve a él de forma demasiado chocante. Sin ropa , con el cuerpo cansado y pegado a un traidor recuerda todos los secretos que guarda.

-"Mientes"-lo dice en voz alta, temblándole la voz. El abrazo aún sin soltarse. Los recuerdos vuelven a él con demasiada claridad. Un tono demasiado frío para el calor que aún se conserva entre los dos. Afirmando un poco más el agarre, el misterioso capitán de la tercera división roza sus labios con los del pequeño prodigio sin llegar a besarle y se dispone a dormir sin soltarle.

Nunca le contradijo.

* * *

Empezado el 05/06/08 (hora indefinida) y acabado el 08/06/08 (16:48)

* * *

N/A: Supongo que estará bien clasificar eso en T, ¿verdad? En defensa personal diré que he querido que se centrara más en los sentimientos que en el acto, y que es muy suavecito. Sé que acabo de torturar el alma de Parallel (estuve un día entero diciéndole sin parar que quería Doujinshis, y ahora esto...), pero no corromper porque sus planes maléficos para Snow Ring son, simplemente, demasiado. Sin el review de la chica que se declara fan mía no habría podido publicar esto hoy. Gracias, Souseiseki, eso fue una inyección de energía tremenda. Comentarios, tanto buenos como malos, agradecidos y contestados (en la medida de los posible)

* * *


	3. 26 Paranoia

Simbologías (#26 - Paranoia)

* * *

Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico.

Ya no puedo ni contar los años que han pasado desde que yací en cama de esta manera. Es horrible. Además, el mundo humano se me hace pesado. Puede que sea más confortable en algunos aspectos, pero no en todos.

No me gusta nada no dormir cuando estoy enfermo. Tampoco me gusta dormir. Una de mis mayores corazonadas es, que todos los sueños que son soñados mientras tu cuerpo o tu alma están dañados no serán nada beneficiosos. Siempre que duermes, hay posibilidades de soñar.

Tengo la garganta seca, y una inimaginable cantidad de mantas encima. Me duelen los ojos cada vez que los abro. La cabeza me da vueltas, me silban los oídos. De repente hace calor, de repente frío.

Kurosaki tiene una habitación con demasiada ventilación, pero al menos la penumbra reconforta. Y Matsumoto no sabe dónde están los límites entre misión y diversión. Demasiado trabajo serio que hacer, pero creo que nunca llegará a comprenderlo. Qué se lo pase bien, al menos, mientras pueda. Creo que no nos quedara mucho tiempo para eso.

Tengo el suficiente autocontrol y la suficiente fiebre como para no ponerme a dar vueltas por la cama. Desde el balcón entran olores diversos. Veo pocas cosas desde esta grande cama, pero lo que sí puedo distinguir con claridad es la figura, bañada de oscuridad, de Hyourinmaru. La respiración se me precipita. Intento enterrarme más entre las telas.

Me pesan los párpados. Se me escapa la fuerza para resistirme, pero en mi cabeza se repite como un mantra: todos los sueños...

-Es malo oponerse de esa manera a un descanso reparador, capitán Hitsugaya.- Debo de estar alucinando. Seguro. Todo menos eso. Todo menos él. Pero ese reiatsu, esa presencia, esa voz, es demasiado real como para tratar de ignorarla.

Tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permite, me destapo, sentándome en el borde de la cama. Efectivamente, está ahí. Se ha colocado frente al balcón, y me mira con los ojos cerrados mientras sonríe. Las vaporosas y anchas ropas blancas se mueven al compás del aire.

-¡No, por favor!-Mueve los brazos exageradamente, acentuando sus gestos-¡No pretendía hacer que el paciente tuviera que levantarse!-Me gustaría destilar más odio de lo que ya hago, pero es imposible. Cruza los brazos y camina un paso.

Cuando va a dar el segundo el filo de Hyourinmaru esta presionando amenazadoramente su garganta, la vaina hace un ruido seco al caer al suelo. Parece que su sonrisa se ha torcido, las esquinas de sus labios hacia abajo. Tenso un poco el brazo derecho, con el que sostengo mi katana, para que no se note que el peso está haciéndome daño.

-Ni un movimiento más, Ichimaru.-Recuerdos pasados, estúpidos, os amenazo, marchaos. No es momento de salir a flote. Mi voz suena extraña. De pie, las piernas me están matando.

Su sonrisa vuelve. Algo le hace gracia, aún sin defenderse de ninguna manera y en estado de peligro.-No hace falta ser tan arisco, no he venido con malas intenciones.-Ingenuo de mí, en un momento que ha flojeado el agarrare ha aprovechado para quitarme con las manos desnudas mi propia arma. De todas formas, no la podrá sostener mucho tiempo.

Nunca fui capaz de creerle completamente, ahora menos. Doy un paso atrás.-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita, entonces?-Si quiere jugar al ratón y al gato, jugaremos. Se agacha con movimientos lentos para envainar mi espada. Me la ofrece y acepto. Odio que manoseen a Hyourinmaru.

-Un compañero fantástico. ¿Es un mecanismo de defensa eso de emanar frío cuando no le tocan tus manos?-Prefiero no contestar. El dolor me nubla la vista.-Respecto a tu pregunta, he venido a ver cómo estabas.-Trago saliva y cierro los ojos. Estoy cansado de mentiras tan descaradas. Pero me hace gracia que crea que podrá convencerme con algo tan irracional.

Así que me río. Irónicamente. El sonido hace eco en la habitación. Entra un poco de viento frío por la ventana, que refresca mi frente perlada de sudor. Me doy por vencido, sentándome en la cama. Esta risa histérica se convierte en una tos. Me llevo la mano al pecho, curvándome un poco, por la violencia del acto.

Levanto la mirada, topándome con los ojos rojos, sorprendentemente abiertos, de Ichimaru. Va hacia el balcón y lo cierra, corriendo las cortinas también. Los colores se oscurecen. La habitación se vuelve una masa confusa de sombras y reflejos.

-Ya me da igual todo.-Miro mi espada, descansando encima del colchón.-Me siento como una mierda. Estoy hablando con una alucinación de la última persona que querría ver en este mundo...-Lo digo tal y como lo siento. Escondo la cara con mis dos manos. No puedo ver lo que hace él, pero noto con sorpresa una mano grande y huesuda empujar mi pecho. Me tiemblan las manos.

-Duerme.-Estoy acostado en la cama, con uno de los criminales más buscados de la Sociedad de Almas arropándome. Aunque mi seguridad peligre, me atrevo a cerrar los ojos lentamente. ¿Qué es real, qué es sueño? Se ha sentado en la cama, noto su peso hundir el colchón cerca. Ha colocado cuidadosamente la empuñadura de Hyourinmaru rozando mi mano. La suya propia ha apartado los pocos cabellos blancos que me caen sobre el rostro, posándola en mi frente, comprobando mi temperatura. De forma involuntaria, me estremezco, susurrando cosas sin sentido. Al igual que de forma involuntaria, caigo en brazos de Morfeo.

Más tarde, oí un ruido que me despertó. Era Matsumoto, que acababa de llegar de compras. Subió al tercer piso a verme, a medir mi temperatura, volver a abrir el balcón y alejar a Hyourinmaru de mí. Pensaba que era un delirio, ahora ya no quiero pensar en nada. Simplemente, dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo, sin preocuparme. Aún sabiendo que es imposible para mí.

-Capitán...¿Por qué estás tan contento?-Esas son las palabras de mi teniente, al verme sonreír, incorporado en la cama. Mientras abre las cortinas, pregunta.-¿Es que has tenido un buen sueño?-Me abstengo a todo lo que no sea fruncir el ceño mientras no puedo parar de sonreír. La luz baña toda la habitación de nuevo, mi fiebre ha bajado bastante.

-Al contrario.- Que jugarretas nos guarda la vida...-He soñado el peor sueño que podría haber soñado.-No miro la cara de mi subordinada, que simplemente se marcha de la habitación, comprendiendo que necesito tiempo a solas para poner en orden mi mente.

Porque hace nada, lo habría dado todo para tener la posibilidad de escapar contigo.

Y ruego silenciosamente, para que nunca te des cuenta.

* * *

N/A: Paranoia acabó siendo más largo de lo normal para Simbologías, pero simplemente no podía parar de escribir. Gin tiene su corazoncito, también. En el próximo capítulo tocaré más ese tema. Infinitas gracias a todo el mundo, aunque aún no haya podido contestar con propiedad a los reviews. Esta misma noche lo haré. Y pensaréis: ¿esta chica no se cansa de agradecer? Nunca, ¡nunca! Gracias de nuevo. Comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos, son bienvenidos.


	4. 12 Incertidumbre

Simbologías (#12 - Incertidumbre)

* * *

-No he podido evitar notar...-Suspiró con el ceño fruncido, posando sobre su escritorio la pluma con la que hace un momento escribía.-Que hace más de media hora que está ahí, sin decir una palabra.-Sus grandes ojos se dirigieron a la ventana situada justo a la derecha de donde estaba. Mirada mortal, de esas que es mejor evitar.-¿Necesita algo de mí, Capitán Ichimaru?

Por su parte, Gin Ichimaru continuó dirigiendo su atención a los movimientos del irritado capitán de la décima división. Con las manos felizmente apoyadas en su mentón y los codos en el marco de la ventana, no dijo una palabra. El Sol brillaba con alegre fuerza tras él. Una mañana radiante, los pájaros volaban adornando el cielo azul intenso... Toshiro sintió unas repentinas ganas de cerrar la ventana y unas pocas náuseas.

-Si quiere algo es mejor que lo diga ahora.-Hitsugaya dio un sorbo intranquilo a su té, con un tembleque en su blanca ceja. Media hora, una maldita media hora. Pura psicosis. Prefirió pensar en el sabor de su té (Tan verde, tan cargado...) que en el maniático hombre que no dejaba de mirarle. ¿Se podía llamar a eso mirar?-De lo contrario, le pediría que se marchara.- Tenía trabajo: papeles que hacer, documentos que firmar. Volvió a agarrar su pluma con demasiada fuerza.

-Ahora que lo dice, sí me gustaría hacer algo.-Una sensación poco gentil le sacudió la espina dorsal al escuchar ese tono malicioso.-¿Le gustaría tener una conversación? Parece que en cualquier momento vaya a explotar.-

-¿Acaso no parezco ocupado?-No se molestó en girarse, concentrándose en el rascacielos que formaban sus documentos.-Veo que tiene ganas de hablar...entonces busque a otra persona. Mejor que no sea ninguno de mis subordinados, tanbién tienen tareas de las que ocuparse.- Daba igual en qué, la gente bajo su mando siempre estaba ocupada. Siempre tenía algo que mandarles (¿Ya has acabado tus tareas de hoy? Entonces vuelve a escribir el kanji del número diez. ¿Estás seguro de haber terminado? Limpia.) Lo único que no conseguía era hacer trabajar a su teniente. Si Matsumoto algún día hacía los documentos correspondientes, se juró a sí mismo, el mundo iba a acabarse de la peor manera. Tanto alcohol no podía ser bueno. Gin rió, en la misma posición que hace un buen rato.

-¿No cree que es usted muy severo?-El ceño de Hitsugaya se arrugó más aún. Nadie tenía el derecho de cuestionar cómo trataba a su división. Además, seguro que las maneras del Capitán Zaraki eran peores. Iba a levantar la vista para soltar uno de sus discursos cuando notó el tacto de una gran mano agarrar la suya, impidiéndole escribir. Sobresaltado, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del capitán de la tercera división. Había usado el shumpo.-Vamos. ¡Sólo será un momento!-

El chico de cabellos de nieve desvió sus ojos hacia otra parte, nervioso. No le gustaban para nada las intenciones de Ichimaru.

-Si es sólo un momento...-Pronunció las palabras suavemente, apartando con brusquedad su atrapada mano.-Acepto. Siéntese allí.-Con un movimiento de muñeca señaló el sofá donde la feliz subcapitana de la décima solía tumbarse. Gin le sonrió animadamente antes de dirigirse hacia allí para ponerse cómodo.-¿Y bien?-Una vez el de espeluznante sorisa hubo ocupado su sitio, Toshiro trató de sonsacarle el por qué de todas esas molestias que le estaba causando, aunque con cautela.

-Pues eso...que me aburría. Y pensé: ¡vamos a visitar al Capitán Hitsugaya, que seguro que se alegra de verme!-La sufrida pluma del pequeño de extraños ojos comenzó a quebrarse. Decidió dejar de hacer papeleo y atender al pesado a escasos metros de él.-Pero resultó que nada. Como siempre, tenía tareas que hacer.-

-Si su amiga Matsumoto se dignara a ayudarme y parara de salir de marcha con Izuru, todo sería muchísimo más fácil.-Toshiro se reprimió de decirle: '¿No será más bien que usted no da ni golpe?', pero calló. En su lugar comenzó a masajearse las sienes con sus pequeños, blanquecinos dedos.-Pero eso parece imposible.-

-Ha, ha...Es algo tan imposible como que yo intente destruir el Seireitei algún día...-Hitsugaya se quedó frío ante estas palabras. Era una forma de hablar, una simple, estúpida comparación, pero no pudo evitar sentir que sus tendones se agarrotaban y no podía moverse. El radiante día que se vislumbraba por la ventana perdió por completo su brillo. Con dificultad separó la mano de su frente y miró al otro.

-¿Oh?-Los ojos cerrados de Ichimaru se dirigieron a el compungido Hitsugaya, traviesos.-¿Por qué de repente de se ha puesto tan serio?- En su mente, el dueño de la más poderosa zampakuto de hielo trató de convencerse de que sólo era una broma. Pero esa sensación de desacuerdo, fuerte y cruda, seguía ahí. Su instinto le decía que ese extraño hombre lo haría sin duda. Su interior le gritaba que lo sabía, que lo podría saber.

-Iré fuera un momento.-Necesitaba aire. Un espacio grande. Que él dejara de mirarle así. De intentar leerle así. Evitó el contacto visual, andando más rápido de lo normal hacia la puerta corredera de su despacho. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, notó la extraña calidez que proporciona la respiración de alguien cerca de su oído. Ahí, su cuerpo se paralizó.

-Era sólo una broma.-Susurró en un tono bajo, mientras acariciaba con sus huesudos dedos la sensible y blanca piel de la nuca de Toshiro. A él, la respiración se le quedó atrapada en la garganta. Cuando pudo reaccionar se giró con rapidez.

Ya no estaba detrás de él. Seguía sentado cómodamente en su sillón. El ambiente era demasiado denso como para poder hacer algo con normalidad. Apretó la tela negra del hakama que vestía, dentro de su mano.

-Hasta la vista.-Gin le dijo adiós con la mano, y Hitsugaya dió un portazo tras

él. No corrió. Simplemente se quedó quieto con la espalda apoyada en la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Cerró los ojos. '¿Qué será lo próximo?', se preguntó, con la respiración agitada. Por su parte, intentó ignorar lo que pensaba en realidad. De lo contrario, le daría demasiado miedo.

Todo ese desconocimiento, desagrado (o más bien conocimiento, quizás agrado) se personificaba en actos que le creaban un inquietud que le helaba de arriba a abajo.

* * *

N/A: No estoy demasiado jubilosa con el resultado, pero aquí está. Gracias a toda la gente que me anima a continuar (Souseiseki, Lintu Asakura, Parallel, Emi...) ¡Sois maravillosos! Y lo siento mucho, pero el siguiente tema será crisis. Ya lo tengo empezado y los sentimientos extraños de Gin me marean, pero lo haré lo mejor posible. Gracias de nuevo, y hasta muy pronto.


	5. 23 Culpa

Simbologías (#23 - Culpa)

* * *

-''¿Qué está pasando?''-

Tendía a perder los estribos cuando estaba cerca de él, pero esta vez era distinto. Esta vez no era solamente su presencia, o lo que comportaba la misma. Esta vez era Aizen muerto en extrañas circunstancias, Hinamori en la cárcel, los ryoka paseándose por el Seireitei, su teniente que no aparecía, las órdenes seniles que venían de la Cámara Central de los 46, el poco tiempo para crearse teorías y las sospechas. Sobretodo, las sospechas. Y el silencio.

-''¿Pasando? ¿El qué?''-Muchos decían que Toshiro era tozudo, pero él pensaba que más lo era Ichimaru por negar lo evidente. Apretó los puños y controló su ira ante las respuestas evasivas que recibía. Era inútil. También lo era que intentara no mirarle directamente. Sus actos sospechosos le delataban. Uno no puede estar tan impasible ante la inminente pelea de su subcapitán con el de otra división, por ejemplo. Miles de ejemplos que poder contar. El pequeño capitán sabía que él no había asesinado a Aizen. Al menos, simpre le pareció que estaba muy apegado al ya fallecido y antiguo líder de la quinta división. Pero sabía algo. Que las cosas estaban muy lejos de ir bien, y que Ichimaru Gin era en parte responsable.

-''No intente evitarme. Es ridículo. Hable de una vez.''-No quería enfadarse más de lo que estaba. Tampoco que le diera más vueltas la cabeza. Las cosas no pueden ir peor, se dijo varias veces, todo esto acabará pronto y las cosas volverán a ser como antes. La luz tenue de la luna iluminaba el patio exterior en el que se encontraban, cerca de los barracones de una división de la cual no recordaba el nombre, alejado de las miradas de la gente. Sencillamente Gin permanecía medio de espaldas al niño de cabellos blancos que le había citado allí.

-''No sé de lo que me hablas.''-Toshiro no podía entenderlo. ¿Dónde estaban esos chistes, esas entradas furtivas a su oficina para invitarle a un té, esos intentos de molestarle, de estar un minuto más en su compañía? ¿Tánto podían cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo?-''Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Hinamori? Espero que no le haya afectado demasiado lo de Aizen''

Ya había sobrepasado la línea. Apretó una mano en un puño, frunciendo el ceño. El apacible sonido de la hierba batida por el viento nocturno les rodeaba. A un metro de distancia, Hitsugaya se contuvo de gritar, acercarse y darle el bofetón de su vida.

-''No me trates como si fuera estúpido. En toda tu vida, nunca te importó si se encontrara bien o mal''-Decidió que ese era un buen momento para acabar con las formalidades. La sonrisa de Gin había desaparecido casi completamente. Un suspiro suave salió de su boca, mientras se giraba para acercarse a él. Instintivamente, los pequeños pies de Toshiro retrocedieron.

-''No te lo puedo decir. Ni yo mismo sé cómo acabará esto.''-De pronto, la expresión de dureza del pequeño capitán cambió. Dejó de apretar su blanca mano, mirándole con más suavidad.-''Sólo te quiero advertir de algunas cosas. Habrán peleas, y pronto. Espero que nada serio.''-La alerta de los ojos del receptor de esas palabras se hizo notar. Muchas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza a velocidades vertiginosas. Ninguna agradable.-''Por tu bien, no averigües demasiado. No me gustaría tener que hacerte daño.''-Hitsugaya saltó un momento, recuperando su expresión fría, agarrando instintivamente el mango de su katana.

-''Tú no podrías hacerme daño aún queriéndolo.''-Puro desafío flotaba en el ambiente. Pero, a ojos del portador de la zampakuto más poderosa en materia de agua y hielo las cosas no transcurrían como deberían. Ahora, seguramente, Gin habría reído, siguiéndole el juego, soltando alguna que otra palabra inofensiva. Cuando Hitsugaya hablaba en serio (que solía ser casi siempre), Ichimaru intentaba animar las cosas, alegrarlas a su extraño modo. Sin embargo, todo era silencio. Silencio frío, apagado, sentido, indeciso.-''Sé cuidar de mí mismo.''-Silencio culpable.

-''Estoy seguro de eso.''-Un paso más cerca del de cabellos lilas, uno de retroceso de Toshiro.-''Suelta a Hyorinmaru, no quiero pelear ahora''-Automáticamente, soltó el agarre del mango. No podía creerlo. Que alguien le asesinara si era tristeza lo que había impregnado su sonrisa. Un paso más cerca del de cabellos lilas, ninguno de retroceso por parte de Toshiro.-''¿Me harías un favor?''-Cerca, muy cerca. El pequeño miró hacia arriba para ver su cara. Ligeramente más alegre, pero le turbaba ver en él dolor. Miró al suelo de reojo, bajando la cabeza, cruzando los brazos.

-''Yo nunca le hago favores a nadie, Capitán Ichimaru''-Vuelta a hablarle de usted. Una reconsideración pasó de forma fugaz por su cabeza. La noche estaba completamente cerrada encima de ellos, sumiéndolos en una profunda penumbra.-''Pero si lo hago...¿me informaría de la situación?''-Ahí sí. Gin rió. La reacción de Toshiro fue levantar una ceja, curioso.

-''Sabes que no''-Un paso más. Hitsugaya cada vez estaba más nervioso. Empezaba a invadir su espacio personal, pero no se apartó, entrecerrando los ojos a la vez que suspiraba.-''No lo cumplas si no quieres, pero tengo que decírtelo.''-

'Como haces siempre, maldita sea' pensó el confundido capitán, encogiéndose un poco, reticente a mirarle. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿A qué venía todo esto? ¿Hacia dánde caminaba el capitán de la tercera división? No le dio tiempo a pensar más cuando, súbitamente, unos brazos grandes le rodearon. Si en un momento dado, Hitsugaya hubiera querido describirlo, lo más acertado sería decir que se le paró el corazón.

-''El favor es...''-Una mano rodó por su frágil espalda haciéndole estremecer, llegando hasta su pequeña y blanca nuca.-''...que algún día...''-Su respiración se descontrolaba al sentirse presionado de esa manera contra el cuerpo del mayor. Lo más raro era con diferencia, cómo se le revolvían las tripas al oír esa voz, parecida al silencio anterior. Baja, confidente, triste.-''...seas capaz de perdonarme''-Culpable. Una culpabilidad con...¿tientes de amor? Inmediatamente después separó de él el tembloroso cuerpo Toshiro, yéndose sin mirar lo que dejaba atrás.

Atrás dejó a un shinigami que cayó al suelo de rodillas mirando al cielo. Que no dejaba de torturarse al sentirse tremendamente infiel consigo mismo. Impotente, inútil. Ichimaru se acababa de disculpar. ¿Y lo único que él hacía para intentar sonsacarle algo más era caer al suelo? ¿Así, sin defensas? El menor hiperventiló varias veces. Calmándose al fin, llevó una de sus delicadas manos hasta su nuca. El fantasma de sus manos callosas y huesudas seguía ahí. Se levantó con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y un poco de difilcultad. Lentamente, se arrepintió de haberle llamado. Todo esto había, únicamente, abierto más la herida. Aún le quedaba un brío de dignidad sin dañar.

Mas el destino tenía unos cuantos puntos de culpabilidad que añadir, caviló. A los dos.

* * *

N/A: Hecho en poco tiempo, con dolor de tripa, cabeza y ganas de dormir (aunque misteriosamente no podía). Así de horrible ha salido. Aún así, gracias a todos. Creo que no tengo valor para decir nada más ahora. Simplemente y de nuevo, muchas gracias por aguantarme y leer mis historias. Pronto volveré, hasta entonces.


	6. 21 Aguja

Simbologías (#21 - Aguja)

* * *

Después de los buenos momentos (Risas, chistes, gruñidos, sake...) todo el bullicio acaba. Se quedan solos un momento el que nunca bebe y el que siempre bebe pero nunca se emborracha, después de pronunciar un 'hasta mañana' quedo.

Como en un chiste malo, no dicen nada, mientras la noche transforma la apariencia del Seireitei. Uno duda. No quiere despedirse. Y el otro mira hacia los arbustos movidos por el viento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Nos sentamos?-Pregunta al fin con una sonrisa gigante, señalando un viejo banco con vistas a un jardín donde antes crecían bellas flores. El otro pone cara de fastidio, asiente y le sigue sin hablar. Las estrellas tejen luz con agujas blancas encima de ellos.

No se miran. No hablan. Intentan no prestar atención a lo estrecho que es el sitio, y que sus brazos casi se rozan. Sólo dejan que el tiempo pase, respirando la tranquilidad del ambiente.

Con movimientos pausados, el de cabellos lilas desenvaina a Shinsou. Hitsugaya, con los pies colgándole ya que el banco es muy grande para él se obliga a fijar sus ojos en él, siempre alerta. La fría lógica presente en cada uno de sus actos.

'¿Qué haces?' Eso quiere preguntar cuando ve que hunde la punta de su espada en la yema de uno de sus dedos grandes y huesudos. Poco a poco, la sangre va brotando, manchando su piel de rojo. El pequeño no cabe en su asombro, pero sigue igual.

Paulatinamente, Gin guarda la zampakuto. Echa un vistazo al rostro de Toshiro y observa después el corte abierto de su dedo, como fluye el líquido carmesí.

No es el estilo de Hitsugaya mirar y no hacer nada, así que llena sus pulmones de aire fresco con fuerza silenciosa. Poco a poco, coloca sus dos manos blanquecinas encima de la de Ichimaru. El mayor se encuentra extrañado, pero le deja hacer.

En ese preciso momento, Toshiro se arrepiente. Pero sigue, aún con su pequeña mano derecha temblando. Va encorvándose hasta que roza con sus labios la herida sangrante, y suavemente va lamiendo su dedo hasta que ya no sale más líquido.

Gin abre un poco sus ojos escarlata, al mismo tiempo que Hitsugaya los cierra, un tanto asustado de lo que puede pasar. Y los abre cuando nota que el pulgar que acaba de curar le está acariciando los labios. No puede hacer otra cosa más que estremecerse cuando ese pulgar es remplazado por la boca del otro, manos grandes viajando para reposar en su cadera, mejillas calientes chocando y las pestañas blancas haciéndole agradables cosquillas en la cara.

Profundo no es el adjetivo. Superficial tampoco. Simplemente, es el tercero. Porque Toshiro cuenta cada uno de ellos. Como también cuenta las agujas que le atraviesan cada vez que lo hace.

* * *

N/A: Corto. Tonto. Un tanto fluffliento. Ninguna maravilla. Mi familia me tiene un poco ahogada, pero bueno. Gracias a todos, en especial a Fantasmaalineal.

* * *


	7. 19 Crisis

Simbologías (#19 - Crisis)

* * *

-Imposible...-

Desde el principio, Gin Ichimaru tuvo la convicción de que hiciera lo que hiciera, desencadenaría una crisis. ¿Personal o social? Ambas. Pero siempre puede decir que intentó detenerle, porque en verdad lo hizo. Como en verdad la escarcha trepa por las paredes mientras él se desangra en el suelo.

Metódicamente se guarda la espada, andando sobre el resbaladizo suelo con tranquilidad.

-Bonita vista. Si bien no es la época, ver un poco de hielo no sienta mal- Ichimaru nota como la voz le vibra a Aizen, llena de satisfacción. Aún así, no puede desviar la mirada del charco de sangre que comienza a secarse, con los músculos tensos aguantando su sonrisa muy arriba.- ¿Vamos, Gin?- No la pierde. Aún con esa diversión sádica que se oculta tras los gruesos cristales de sus gafas. Y siente que no es momento para dudar. Porque ya no puede dudar.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Prefieres quedarte? Tampoco me importa.- Esa falsa benevolencia golpea el ambiente, mientras Gin sigue plantado ahí, sonriendo sin hablar. Entendimiento.

Ahora que la alarma acaba de saltar, no es más que un criminal peligroso. Mucho tiempo antes se habían hecho los cálculos detallados, pero la teoría dista mucho de la práctica. Así que el que pronto se autoproclamará Dios prefiere no mirar a su compañero mientas se marcha caminando hacia su ascenso. Porque él se preocupa de las cosas que a Gin le preocupan. Es lo que tiene poder tratar a una persona como (Más o menos) un igual.

Un ruido seco lleno de hermetismo acompaña su salida. La temperatura sube considerablemente al pasar el tiempo. Se oye el sonido del desprendimiento de placas de hielo. Pero al respirar, el vaho sigue siendo blanquecino. Ichimaru piensa. ¿Qué hacer? Podría dejar que su cuerpo acabara de enfriarse para siempre. Podría mirarle hasta que ya no se viera ningún tipo de color en sus labios más que el morado. Podría atravesarle con su espada, ahora mismo. Podría buscarse problemas y hacer muchas cosas más.

Solo quizás, podría salvarle.

Poco a poco, se acerca y arrodilla a su lado. Odia como ya casi no se forman nubes blancas que salgan de su garganta. No se le oye respirar, tiene las pestañas heladas. Gin le mira, sin sonreír. Baraja la posibilidad de tocarle. Extiende su mano. En ese justo momento en el que lo hace, recuerda todo tipo de cosas. Cómo le hablaba. Sus mohines enfadados. Esas casi sonrisas extrañas. El tacto de sus manos. Los cuatro besos que han compartido. De principio a fin, los recuerda todos. Un flujo de reiatsu sale de su mano, un kido curativo más bien mediocre. Para un poco la salida de sangre, pero no del todo. Lo suyo no era curar.

Sabiendo muy bien por qué acaba levantándole en sus brazos, con una expresión digna de un puzzle dibujada en su cara. Sangre gotea de su cuerpo que parece un maniquí, e Ichimaru nota que la presión dentro de él aumenta. ¿Dónde ir? ¿A quién acudir? Estaba en casa de nadie. Se forzó a apretar el cuerpo inmóvil y terriblemente frío contra en suyo, que no reaccionó. Trozos más grandes de hielo caían, y Gin pudo sentir por encima de todo que la noche aún tardaría en caer. Miró el rostro de Hitsugaya un momento, cerrándole suavemente los ojos medio abiertos, completamente opacados y se dijo que, estando en casa de nadie, lo mejor que podía hacer es ir a un sitio parecido.

Lejos de allí, mirando el cielo nocturno con placer se encontraba Kisuke Urahara. Enamorado de la vida en momentos así. Una copita de sake en su mano hacía que pudiera sonreír tranquilo a esas horas, pese a lo que predecía que pasaba. La angustia de la que fue su gente (Y en el fondo continúa siéndolo) es latente. Incluso podía sentirlo desde ahí, pero no intervendría. Ya había hecho demasiado mal. Además, confiaba en Ichigo.

Llevándose la copa a la nariz, suspiró. No, no estaba bien. Se alisó el pelo rubio con cuidado, acerando los ojos. Algo se acercaba, y ya ni el licor podía calmarle. Con un poco de recelo se levantó, preparándose mentalmente para recibir a dos de las mayores presencias espirituales de la Sociedad de Almas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a él a un sudoroso Gin Ichimaru. Urahara no pudo evitar fijar su atención en ese cuerpo inerte que yacía entre sus brazos. Frunció el ceño, notando también que el rostro del capitán de la tercera estaba extrañamente serio. Era grave. Ninguno de los dos habló por un momento. Kisuke sabía absolutamente todo en lo que estaba involucrado Ichimaru, o lo imaginaba.

Inesperadamente, las rodillas de Gin cayeron al suelo, las manos huesudas que sujetaban a Toshiro por la nuca y el interior de las rodillas presionando más. Si fuera posible. Los ojos rojo sangre se dirigieron al inmóvil tendero que no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Porque tenía entero conocimiento de lo que acababa de obrar Ichimaru con Aizen, y... Y aún podía sentir dentro de sí que le ayudaría, por su bien y el de Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-Ayúdale.- Era una súplica, que no sonaba como una súplica. Ese tono rayaba el imperativo. Yo no...- Desesperado, pero imperativo.

-Está bien, está bien.-Sonrió con tristeza, mirando de reojo la copa medio vacía de sake en el suelo, brillando bajo la luz de luna. Todo lo que le ayudara a no impresionarse más por la grotesca escena valía.-Déjale aquí.-Una puerta corredera fue abierta por sus manos, revelando una habitación sencilla con un futón preparado en el suelo. Gin se levantó y caminó hasta allí.

Urahara no había encendido la luz.

* * *

N/A: ''Crisis'' es la continuación de ''Culpa'', que a su vez tendrá su continuación (La mayoría de estos capítulos suelen ser viñetas independientes, pero he decidido crear una pequeña trama por aquí en medio). Aún no sé si me gusta o no el resultado de esto. Gracias a Emi, TheLadyIvanov y a Parallel Example por sus reviews, y a todos lo que leen. Me hacéis muy feliz. Editado porque puse ''23 - Culpa'' en el título. Perdonad el error.


	8. 18 Eco

Simbologías (#18, Eco)

* * *

Afuera, comenzaba a amanecer.

Ichimaru permaneció sentado largo tiempo, mirando las hierbas que crecían al lado de la tienda de Urahara, el olor a sangre que se desprendía de sus ropas recordándole a cada segundo por lo que había venido. Se obligó a confiar en el tendero, quieto como una estatua. Esperó y esperó, perdido en su particular tren de pensamientos.

-¿Quieres?- Captó bien el momento en el que Urahara le tendió una copa llena de sake recién servido. Gin amplió su sonrisa forzosamente, con los antebrazos apoyados en los muslos. El alcohol daba igual ahora.

-No me apetece, gracias- Dijo educadamente, cabeceando. Le desagradó la idea de beber. Se miró las manos un momento, antes de dirigirse hacia el horizonte. El sol comenzaba a despertar en la lejanía. Y simplemente sentía que las cosas no iban bien para él.

-¿En serio? Es de muy buena calidad...-Rió melodiosamente el rubio, sentándose a una distancia prudencial del igualmente ex capitán, intentando distraerse.

-Me lo creo. Pero no me apetece beber ahora mismo.- Se volvió a mirarle con la espalda encorvada, los ojos perdidos en alguna parte. Kisuke sonrió, su expresión completamente escondida, imposible de leer, bajo el gorro de rayas.

-Oh, alcohol. Causa y solución de casi todos los problemas de la vida.-Susurró alegremente agitando la copa en el aire, usando su voz más dramática. Ichimaru se permitió una risita irónica. Urahara dudaba que siquiera le hubiera escuchado. Bien, el tendero sabía que no era momento para chistes, pero quería intentarlo al menos. Suspiró audiblemente, desplegando su abanico.

-¿No me vas a preguntar cómo está?- Ésa era una de los principales malos hábitos del desterrado capitán. Echar más leña al fuego.

-No. Te iba a preguntar lo que eres.-Pero a su lado estaba sentado alguien con los nervios suficientes para no dejarse atrapar. Flexionó los brazos y se apoyo en el dorso de las manos. Los movimientos del abanico pararon al darse cuenta de la seriedad de la pregunta.

-... ¿Qué soy?- Se rascó un poco la cabeza, pensando.-¿A qué te refieres?-El sake había quedado olvidado, de nuevo-Soy tendero, ex capitán, algo parecido a un científico, un solterón de oro...-Observó con detenimiento la expresión de Gin mientras seguía con su enumeración. Sonreía como siempre.

-Me refiero a tu postura sobre esta situación.- Inmediatamente, Urahara paró de hablar. Hora de acabar los chistes. Por el momento.

-No soy tu aliado.- La firmeza de su voz se hizo notar de pronto.-Pero tampoco tu enemigo.-Ichimaru dirigió sus ojos cerrados al rubio, que rió de repente.-Puedes quedarte hasta que te quedes tranquilo y veas que puede tenerse en pie o algo parecido.-Se mostró amable con sus palabras, aún cuando una amenazante franja de ojos rojos se descubrió.-Sin embargo, el Seireitei no tardará en sospechar. Y seguramente Aizen también lo hará.-Ya lo hacía, pero Gin prefirió guardarse el comentario para sí.-Así que tendrás que marcharte entonces. De lo contrario, yo mismo me encargaría de que lo hicieras.-Hizo un gesto de aviso acariciando el mango de su bastón con sinuosidad. Gin cabeceó suavemente.

Seguidamente, Urahara se levantó del suelo (No sin antes beberse el contenido de la copa de un trago).

-Ah, y deberías cambiarte de ropa.-Dijo casualmente el rubio.-Todo está muy limpio ahí dentro.-El gesto de señalar la puerta con el pulgar hizo suspirar a Gin.

-Mejor no.-Decidió levantarse él también. El dueño del gorro a rayas se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. Preguntándole por qué sin decirlo. Gin esperó a que dilucidara algo, mirando la mezcla de colores del horizonte otra vez.

-Ah, ya. Ya lo tengo.- Al decir eso, los pies del de cabellos plateados viajaron hacia la puerta de panel que daba a la oscura habitación.-Es porque es su sangre. ¿Verdad?-De espaldas, no negó ni asintió, un tanto asombrado del casi imperceptible tono doloroso con el que estaban pronunciadas esas palabras. Casi parecía que el aparentemente despreocupado tendero había vivido algo parecido alguna vez.

La habitación, pese a ser normal, olía a esterilización. A medicamentos y largos hechizos curativos. Era grande, y la intensidad de luz que entraba era poca. Entró sin hacer ruido, empezando su escrutinio del lugar. Quería verle. Gin ya había sentido la necesidad de eso antes, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Ni Toshiro ni él mismo.

En el suelo, cerca de un futon bien estirado estaba colocado un gotero. Manaba sangre silenciosamente, unido a la vena perfectamente visible en su brazo izquierdo, peleando con él para mantenerle allí. En vida.

Ichimaru se acercó sin hacer ruido, sentándose al lado de la figura acostada entre sábanas blancas. Los párpados y pestañas del capitán de la décima estaban cerrados pesadamente. Tenía la mayor parte del cuerpo cubierta por vendas blanquecinas, como el yukata que le habían puesto. Estoico, no parecía sufrir demasiado. A Gin le pareció todo demasiado níveo y frío. Como ese país del mundo humano llamado Suiza. O como un hospital desolado y perfecto, en el que todo el mundo había salido corriendo y las cosas quedaban en su sitio. Parecía ciego a los colores al mirarle.

Suspiró quitándose unos mechones liláceos de la cara, encorvándose para tenderse a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle. No le gustaba nada de esas reacciones que exprerimentaba, por lo tanto no era bueno. Él no debía preocuparse porque se le marcaran más las venas en la poca carne que veía. Ni tampoco de que hace un rato estuvo a punto de morir en sus brazos, a manos de las ilusiones del que siempre sería su eterno capitán. Pero, en medio del sonido del silencio, deseaba que se levantara y le llamara traidor. Que se moviera, le riñera. Ver color en él. Algo.

Gin se acercó más y le rodeó con los brazos suavemente, hundiendo su nariz en la mata de pelo, cerrando los ojos. Se quedó así largo rato, con una mano grande encima de su pecho, cerciorándose de que le latía el corazón a intervalos regulares, débiles. Sabía que no era normal. No debía ser así. Pero un eco en su cabeza le repetía:

"¿Y entonces por qué te cuesta tanto respirar?"

* * *

N/A: ''Eco'' es la continucación de ''Crisis'' No se si sentirme orgullosa de este capítulo (Mucha descripción y seguramente un aburrimiento), ni de mi misma, ya que no pude contestar a los reviews a tiempo. Cuando ya los tenía escritos me sentí culpable por enviar la respuesta tan tarde y desistí. Dejando atrás excusas baratas, igualmente los tomo muy en cuenta. Gracias mil a TheLadyIvanov, Emi, Lintu Asakura, Parallel Example y a todos los que leen (¡Os quiero tanto que algún día explotaré!), por creer que esto vale la pena. Hasta muy pronto.


	9. 08 Susurro

Simbologías (#08, Susurro)

* * *

¿Estaba muerto?

Todo lo que le rodeaba estaba salpicado de negro. Bajo los párpados cerrados dos ojos se movían inquietos, deseosos de poder ver más que manchas confusas hechas de luz y sombra. Tenía el cuerpo inmóvil y la mente entumecida. No le dolía nada, sólo notaba timbrazos leves en el brazo derecho.

Flotando entre el estado consciente y el no, intentó abrir los ojos. Los sentidos llegaban a él de manera más clara con el paso del tiempo. Una agradable sensación de limpieza le invadió, junto con olor a medicina y un calor extraño en el pecho. Notaba la suavidad de las sábanas de algodón bajo él.

Finalmente consiguió ver lo que le rodeaba. La habitación era japonesa tradicional y algo lúgubre. Estaba tumbado, mirando hacia el techo de madera. Esto no era la Sociedad de Almas, eso era seguro. Súbitamente el recuerdo de la traición inesperada de Aizen le envolvió, mandando pinchazos a su cerebro. Dejando atrás todo lo demás, pudo notar reflejada en su piel paulatinamente más sensible la figura de alguien.

Su reiatsu fluía débilmente, dificultando la tarea de sentir las presencias espirituales de la estancia. Pero su mente le susurraba que sabía bien quién era. La línea que trazaban sus manos, la respiración quieta. Y todo eso hacía que ráfagas salvajes le sacudieran, por el odio y la profunda indecisión.

Gin estaba despierto desde hace un rato. Concretamente, desde que el pecho de Hitsugaya había comenzado a removerse en su particular encierro. Permaneció acostado junto a él sin moverse, hasta que notó un movimiento. Tranquilo, intentó ignorar el vuelco que tuvo en el estómago al tomar consciencia de que el otro se despertaba. El bum-bum suave crecía en su ritmo. Con el rostro enterrado en los cabellos blancos del otro, grabó en su dermis las sensaciones a sabiendas de que le apartarían pronto.

-Ichimaru.-La habitación era desconocida; pero su voz, aunque baja en tono, estaba impregnada de una seguridad que resultaba extraña. Todo eso no dejaba de asemejarse a la calma que precedía la tormenta. Gin rió sin humor, guturalmente, con los labios cerrados. Hitsugaya le reconocía, al igual que ya había dejado de usar en él su título militar ya inservible.

-Has hablado.-Era un estamento obvio, pero al decirlo cerca, con quietud, logró quitarse de encima una gran losa que nunca pensó que le caería encima.

Hitsugaya apartó de un manotazo la palma que descansaba sobre su pecho, sin acabar de huir lejos de su figura. Se sentía mareado, los músculos casi no le sostenían. Ya le daba igual el lugar dónde se encontraba, sólo podía fijarse en el sudor helado que cubría su frente al sentir esa respiración en sus cabellos. Apartándose un poco, el mayor chasqueó la lengua.

-Esa es una manera muy grosera de tratar a alguien que te ha salvado la vida. ¿No crees, Hitsugaya?- El llamado se levantó como un resorte, pugnando por irse, quedando sentado sin poder ir más allá.

-Si no existieras nadie habría tenido que salvarme.-Cínico. Toshiro pensó con toda la malicia que podía guardar que no era más que un amargado cínico. ¿Pretendía que bajara la cabeza y le diera las gracias? ¿Qué se borrasen de su mente las traiciones, mentiras, todas esas muertes por su culpa, la sangre manchando el suelo de las estancias de la Torre de la Pureza? Eso no podía permitirlo.

Con un movimiento brusco, agarró firmemente el tubo que salía de su antebrazo y le mantenía conectado al gotero, tirando violentamente para arrancarlo. Deseaba escapar. Poco le importaban las consecuencias. En el tiempo que tardó en pestañear Gin estaba frente a él, sujetando firmemente su fina muñeca, impidiéndole el movimiento.

-Yo no lo haría.-Lo dijo con el mismo tono de siempre, con la misma cara de siempre. Pero no podía dejar de ver como la silueta de la aguja se agitaba bajo la piel ante los intentos de extracción.-¿Quieres hacerte daño?-Una extraña curiosidad sobresalió entre el silencio espeso, pero, con los ojos cerrándose intermitentemente, Hitsugaya frunció el ceño.

-¿Desde cuánto te importa eso a ti?-Gin contuvo una risita sádica. Estaba seguro de que el pequeño capitán no estaba bien, pero la agilidad mentar seguía ahí. Volvió a hacer un rebote extraño con el brazo. Ichimaru estaba apretándole tanto la muñeca que Hitsugaya pensó que se le cortaría la circulación. O le partiría algún hueso.

-Sería descortés si permito que te hieras con todo lo que ha trabajado Urahara-Un gruñido eruptó de la garganta pálida del de cabellos blancos. Bonita excusa para apaciguarle. ¿Cómo es que el ex-capitán le dejaba pulular libremente por ahí?

-Suéltame.- Con la mano derecha le lanzó un puñetazo que fue fácilmente interceptado por la mano de Gin. Su reiatsu fluía tranquilo por la oscura habitación, regalándole una extraña sensación entre el malestar y la relajación.

-Quieto.- Se lo dijo suavemente, aflojando un poco el agarre en su muñeca y cerrando su mano alrededor del puño en alto. Hitsugaya bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Cómo deseaba que todo fuera un sueño. Que nada de eso hubiese pasado. Ichimaru comenzó a acariciar el dorso transparente de su muñeca con el pulgar mientras él cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- Si Gin Ichimaru no hubiera tenido el autoncontrol que actualmente tiene se habría caído hacia atrás ante la energía que desprendía el grito. En lugar de eso, torció la cara en una mueca extrañada y se le resbaló el agarre de la mano del pequeño.

No dijo nada cuando oyó que algo hacía 'crack' y las sábanas inmaculadas comenzaron a colorearse. Las facciones de Hitsugaya se contrajeron en dolor. Podía sentir cómo el líquido vital salía por el conducto roto, esparciéndose por todo a su alcance, contrastando con todo a su alrededor. Y se sentía, de un extraña forma masoquista, más aliviado. Sudaba, punzaba, quemaba. Pero las manos de Gin volvían a estar sobre él, una moviéndose para presionar la suya propia sobre la herida y la otra apartándole los mechones húmedos del rostro.

-Presiona.-Susurró, y el sonido cayó como un bisturí de punta roja dentro de un vaso de agua. Le quería decir muchas cosas en ese momento, pero se limitó a descansar su frente contra la otra. Hitsugaya le miró con los ojos brillantes abiertos, apoyando su peso inconscientemente contra él. No luchaba más. Gin apretó más en la herida para parar el flujo, cosa que Hitsugaya agradeció enormemente pese al grito ahogado que había emitido.-Creía haber olvidado lo tozudo que eres.-Sus labios se rozaban cuando hablaba, y al borde de la inconsciencia, la espalda se le sacudió sola, ajena.

El cuerpo repelía el dolor, se quedaba atrapado en la sensación agradable de la piel cálida del otro. Pero su mente le pedía cosas desagradables. No era masoquista, pero necesitaba ese dolor más que nada. Porque si le dolía, podía odiarle para toda la eternidad.

* * *

N/A: Susurro es la continuación de Eco. Hecho en momentos de inspiración cero. Más acción prometida para el próximo capítulo, ya que esto debe de ser un aburrimiento supino. Doy y daré las gracias a TheLadyIvanov, Angel Dark Black, Mistral-Black, Emi, Parallel Example, los de las listas de favoritos (y alertas) y a todos los que leen (Perdonadme por el retraso y todo lo demás. ¿Gran decepción? Esperemos que no...) Ya sabéis que os quiero mucho, pero me gusta repetirlo. ¡Hasta pronto!


	10. 28 Espiral

Simbologías (#28, Espiral)

* * *

Era el amarillo más asqueroso que podía haber escogido para colorear esa espiral. Una candencia que aumentaba hasta agujerear, que se enrollaba como un gusano.

Hitsugaya no era ningún iluso. Desde el primer momento en que le vio supo que él no era normal. Él trabaja en la división de la información, y odia no saber. Odia el desconocimiento que ve reflejado cada vez que le mira en esos cuchillos afilados que tiene por ojos. Sin embargo, acabó cayendo en un proceso que descendía de manera incontrolada, progresiva y violenta.

-Desnúdate.- En ese instante en el que el cálido aliento de Gin le golpeó junto con sus palabras, el tren de pensamiento de Toshiro descarriló, estrellándose contra un muro.

-¿...Qué?- Abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin llegar a enfocarse en ningún lugar. La ola de inseguridad que le recorrió fue bastante grande como para que le enfureciera la risita suave que flotó en la habitación. Frunció los labios, su brazo aún preso en la mano de Gin.

-¿Afecta a los oídos la pérdida de sangre? He dicho que te desnudes.- Utilizar un tono burlón, acercando su cabeza para juntar sus frentes de nuevo. Hitsugaya no iba a contar más las veces que había querido abofetearle por reírse de él, por eso le insultó en voz baja. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el calor involuntario que se había apoderado de su rostro marchara, delatándole.

-No tolero que me des órdenes.- 'Tengo fuerzas para hablar con convicción' pensó flexionando la mano derecha lívida y cosquilleante para probar su capacidad de moverse con algo de libertad, el flujo de sangre aún fresco en la herida.

-Vaya, vaya.- Gin fingió contrariedad al más puro estilo teatral, quitándose de encima el haori manchado de sangre seca con un sonido leve. Así, sólo con el shikakusou negro, se cruzó por la mente de Toshiro lo joven que parecía, como aquella vez que le vio cuando él aún iba a la academia. Un hombre distinto, quizás. O el mismo hombre bajo una máscara distinta. -Creo que no comprendes tu situación actual. ¿Cómo quieres que arregle esa carnicería con todas las capas que llevas encima?-

-No es necesario.- Hitsugaya entrecerró sus ojos verdosos, apartándose un poco de él, un mechón blanco y rebelde quedándose estirado. Estaba harto de tanta cercanía.

-Esta bien, dejaré que te desangres.- Algo dentro del enfermo se calmó pese a que el efecto sedante se marchaba, ignorando las magulladuras que comenzaban a palpitar bajo su piel. Gin cerró los ojos y volvió a él esa sonrisa que parecía incansable.- Era broma. Si no quieres tú, lo haré yo mismo.- Alegremente apartó la mano manchada de su fino brazo y le detuvo otra blanquecina, incapaz de quitarse de encima la ya posicionada en su ropa. Hitsugaya pensó que todo eso acabaría matándolo de forma lenta, al final, esa enferma sensación siempre volaba de nuevo a su estómago.- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Toshiro?-

Desprecio se estremeció dentro de él por cómo parecía saborear su nombre al decirlo. Los quejidos de dolor acumulados en la garganta del pequeño capitán se atascaron mientras la fina ropa se deslizaba por sus brazos, exponiendo los hombros vendados al aire frío de la habitación. Miró hacia otro lado con los irises nublados, soltando de un golpe el aire que no tenía consciencia de estar reteniendo, la mano del mayor resbalando libre. Con un cuidado que no conocía las vendas comenzaron a desenrollarse.

-Definitivamente, han hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Duele?- Preguntó rasamente, recorriendo con el dedo la herida cosida que le traspasaba el hombro, la misma que había sido abierta por la espada ilusionista de Aizen. El tiempo parecía truncado, y Hitsugaya reprimió el salto frente al toque de esos fríos dedos. No quiso ver lo que había sido de él, los ojos densos fijos en el infinito.

-No mires.- Un impulso de esos que procuraba retener hizo fluir palabras, sorprendiendo hasta a él mismo. Toshiro apretó con fuerza los dientes y odió sentirse como un chiquillo indefenso, incluso asustado, pero siempre orgulloso. Diez mil millas de distancia fingida se habían cruzado en un sólo instante de descuido. Gin rió audiblemente, acercándose a su oído.

-¿Tienes miedo de que vea lo destrozado que estás?- Pronunció cuidadosamente, con un punto de sadismo en la voz, notando como la mirada turquesa se endurecía ante sus palabras. Estaba fija en el infinito, y atenta a la vez.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí.- Un gruñido emergió de su garganta. Parecía un sueño cómo el cabello lila de Ichimaru se enredaba contra el suyo, aunque prefirió llamarlo pesadilla. Y las manos que nunca cesaban en su trabajo hacían que su cabeza repitiera un mantra acusador: 'no, nunca'. Algo escondido pidió que le dejara soñar.

-No creo...- El aire se densificó en la garganta de Hitsugaya cuando una mano sin vergüenza recorrió su pierna semidesnuda por bajo de la sábana.- Sé lo que quieres.- A Gin le encantaban los juegos, y éstos se le daban especialmente bien. Toshiro hizo un esfuerzo terrible para no ponerse a temblar al notar el camino descendente que llevaba su mano.- Deseas que te miren con respeto, que te admiren por todo lo que has trabajado contra tu voluntad. Quieres que besen tus pequeños pies y vean en ti el adulto válido que dices ser.- Era líquida su voz, como era horriblemente hermoso sentir cómo cosquilleaban los dedos en la piel suave de la planta del pie, mimetizados en el toque sinuoso de una araña, de la que no veías lo asqueroso hasta que alcanzabas a tocarla.

-¿Y tú?- Su voz luchaba contra la tensión de romperse, brazo herido entumecido y pecho frío. Tenía ganas de gritarle 'No es verdad'. No tan cruel, al menos. Pero de alguna manera sabía que sí lo era y que ese hombre le conocía incluso más que sí mismo.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Deseaba dejar de sentirse tan ansioso e infectado por su cercanía.- Decides traicionar a todos, dándonos una invitación segura de muerte. Sin embargo, después vienes y me salvas. Si crees que sólo valgo para ser usado, ¿tan lejos eres capaz de llegar por un capricho? No sabe ni lo que quiere, inútil Capitán Ichimaru.- Gin abrió los ojos rojos ante el veneno de la última frase, aferrándose a su sonrisa, porque era la única cosa que en verdad poseía.

-En eso no somos muy diferentes, ¿verdad?- Besó suavemente el lóbulo de oreja, disfrutando cómo los ojos grandes no podían hacer más que cerrarse. Trató de luchar, de apartarse lejos de la mano que subía y acariciaba su costado. Casi la tibieza de esas manos le advertía: no te acerques, te haré daño. Esta vez el 'no' se dibujó en sus labios abiertos por impulso. El mismo impulso que utilizó para alejarse de él, el que hizo que cayera sobre las sábanas revueltas.- No deberías mover ese brazo.- Dijo aprisionando de nuevo la dolorida, casi incolora extremidad. Toshiro vio en sus pupilas dilatadas una extraña ansiedad e internamente algo le avisó de la situación en la que en realidad se encontraba. Y lo que más miedo le dio fue que su cuerpo no parecía tener objeción alguna.

-¿Me matarás al final?- Gritó en susurros, y el cuerpo de Gin se tensó encima de él, casi imperceptiblemente. Una de las pocas sonrisas que rozaban lo sincero se dibujó en su rostro, de tintes agridulces y con el permanente deseo de que el sol no saliera.

-¿Sabes qué?- Dijo en voz baja haciendo caso omiso al espasmo de la muñeca que tenía agarrada, observando cómo la piel pálida casi transparente se volvía roja ante su mirada. Todo eso lo había pensado infinidad de veces, sí. Aizen le advirtió de ello. Y seguramente nunca encontraría una oportunidad mejor. Gin poseía la humana costumbre de tomar el camino más sencillo, pero de algún modo se veía extrañamente incapaz con esa figura helada delante. Bajó hasta su oído, aún con el regusto irónico que dejaba la necesidad, aún poco convencido de lo que guardaba en el pecho, aún arrepentido de hacer todo eso, aún recordando todos los roces que habían compartido, aún con la voz de seda para decir las palabras más crueles.- Es mucho más fácil tocarte que matarte.

'Mentira', gritó en su pensamiento mientras un camino de vibraciones húmedas recorrían su palpitante cuello, que hacían emerger pequeños sonidos de desespero por entre su boca de labios mordidos. Una descarga bajó a toda velocidad por su espina dorsal cuando su dedo tanteó un rosado pezón que se endureció involuntariamente.

-No...- Gimoteó entrecortadamente, ni siquiera creyendo poder sentirse así. Era como correr sobre una vieja carretera, como oír el cantar de un pájaro, como saltar a una hoguera; podía tocarlo, respirarlo y oírlo. Las yemas de sus largos dedos dejaban la carne de gallina en la línea de su cadera, sus pies se encogían solos contra el futon y una rama ya antes quemada volvió a arder. Pero rendirse seguía sin figurar en su ya borrosa lista de opciones.- No quiero esto...-

-Shh, eso está fuera del nivel de ruido que Urahara está dispuesto a ignorar...- Murmuró riendo contra la piel rota de la herida, besando la zona con cuidado para arrancar un temblor reprimido.

-Te odio.- Lo espetó casi infantilmente, poco atento a avergonzarse más. ¿Llegaría esto un punto de no retorno? Por supuesto, comenzaba a notarlo en todo su cuerpo. Toshiro se mordió el labio, apretando hasta lo imposible las sábanas en sus puños, odiando no poder (¿Querer?) hacer nada.

-Mentiroso.- Subió hasta el rostro sólo para depositar una caricia leve en su frente, los ojos carmesí entreabiertos y el cabello liláceo haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas ardientes. El camino que recorría por su cuerpo parecía hacerle hervir la sangre, alguien se había encargado de encerrar su juicio y zampakuto dentro de un carrusel.

-No tanto como tú...- Sus labios se sentían solos e hinchados, pero eso no lo admitiría nunca. Quizás quería que le rogara por algo que los apaciguara. Un quejido se escapó libre cuando Gin mordió la tierna carne de su cuello, moviendo las caderas contra las suyas muy lentamente, empezando a sentir una espiral que nacía en el estómago y paulatinamente iba bajando hasta el ombligo.- D-dios, Ichimaru.- Ahogó un gemido mezclado con pánico, y en respuesta obtuvo una risita divertida.

-Qué sensible...¿Por qué será?- Gin jadeó frotando su nariz contra la del otro, disfrutando de los movimientos frustrados, ligeramente necesitados, del ser desnudo frente a él. Notaba cómo sus durezas se rozaban en un cálido vaivén. Nunca había sido tocado así y esa vocecilla 'No quiero que sea nadie, pero si es él...' necesitaba ser acallada.

-No lo sé.- En el momento que acababa la cordura, la razón se pudría; y Hitsugaya no pudo hacer más que juntar sus bocas en un movimiento torpe. Le urgía y seguía sin comprender por qué había nacido así, por qué le perturbaba más un beso que todo lo anterior. Cerró los ojos, notando cómo la sonrisa parecía sorprendida contra la suya, el aire se calentaba a su alrededor. No sabía si podía llamarse beso al respirar agitadamente dentro de la boca de Gin, si simplemente moldearse contra él era algo digno de mención. Ichimaru meció las caderas especialmente fuerte y masajeó el interior de su muslo, haciéndole separar los labios suaves para tomar aire con acalorada desesperación.

Confundía los colores en la oscuridad, pero nunca las sensaciones. Inocencia pura se depositó en él cuando la lengua de Hitsugaya tocó tentativamente la propia en una caricia inexperta. Y en ese momento, Gin Ichimaru se separó de él.

-Nos volveremos a ver.- Dijo mientras respiraba contra sus pétalos húmedos, presionándose contra un párpado cerrado en señal de agridulce despedida. Tan rápido como había entrado se levantó y salió de la habitación. En el instante fugaz que la puerta se abrió un rayo de sol entró, para ser envuelto de nuevo en negro.

Antes de tener tiempo de pensar en nada, Toshiro se cubrió la boca con una mano, notando cómo sus ojos comenzaban a escocer sin piedad, incapaces de creer lo que acababa de pasar.

De pronto y solo, se sintió vacío. Nunca le había molestado la frialdad de su espiral hasta ese momento.

* * *

N/A: Editado y borrado mil veces porque fanfiction se tragó misteriosamente partes del documento. Perdonadme por las molestias. Espiral es la continuación de Eco. Tengo la impresión de que toda la gente que se ha emocionado allá por la mitad del texto va a venir a despellejarme. Lo siento mucho, me ha dolido hasta a mí. Por otra parte, creo que es la primera vez que escribo tanto para un capítulo de Simbologías, y esto ha sido algo parecido a intentar hacer un medio-lemmon elegante (Otra primera vez, por cierto). Me ha costado horrores. Espero que la tardanza sea recompensado por ello. Gracias a Parallel Example, Emi, Tais1996, fantasmaalineal y bln26. Y a los que leen, está claro. No puedo dejar de ser pelota con vosotros, chicos. En fin, ¡hasta pronto!


	11. 15 Libertad

Simbologías (#15, Libertad)

* * *

Después de aquello, Gin Ichimaru sólo se detuvo un momento. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, miró hacia arriba y se arregló pausadamente las ropas. Le sudaban las manos. Sus piernas se quejaban un poco por la tensión acumulada, pero ya tenían asumido que no había vuelta atrás.

Se fue rápidamente y sin llamar la atención, como un fantasma siempre presente, que te mira desde el margen de la historia, a sabiendas de que el tiempo material no puede conmoverle.

Por el camino pensó, ausentemente, en el futuro. Y en que su haori estaba aún con Hitsugaya. Llegó a imaginarse cómo lloraba agarrado a él, cómo destrozaba con la tela con la presión de sus uñas. Rió un poco pensando lo mala persona que era, siempre se las arreglaba para hacer las cosas justo para que el pequeño capitán le odiara aún más. Se preguntó seriamente si lo hacía adrede, aunque la respuesta ya la sabía de antemano. También pensó en lo (Cordialmente) enfadado que estaría Aizen por haber hecho caso omiso a su sugerencia de que le matara lo antes posible.

Tiempo pasó, la gente se repuso y volvió a construir minuciosamente esas armaduras de incontables esfuerzos, esperando que ningún estúpido (Igual de estúpido que cualquier otra persona estúpida en el mundo) volviera a jugar con su estúpida vida.

Volvieron al trabajo, al horrible pero minucioso trabajo que supone organizar una guerra. Pero, tanto personas como shinigamis, nunca pueden olvidar del todo. El invierno llegó demasiado rápido ese año. Para todos.

Las Noches huele a césped artificial, a plástico quemado. Sentado en un gran ventanal, acostumbrado a que ni una brizna de aire moviera su cabello liláceo, descansa Gin. La arena lunar le recuerda a nieve, porque el invierno siempre se endurece cuando no lo esperas. Descansa las manos cruzadas en su regazo y suspira. Le cuesta admitirlo, pero añora más cosas de las debidas. Está inquieto como nunca lo ha estado antes, y le alivia un poco que nadie lo note. Casi le enorgullece.

Pasa incontables horas mirando por ese ventanal. Al comenzar sus reflexiones, se miente un poquito convenciéndose de que se unió a Aizen por libertad. Y al principio, lo hizo. Porque él era ese alguien que le tendió la mano para que se levantara del suelo manchado de vísceras en el que vivía. A Gin no le gustaba la Sociedad de Almas. Era un sitio del que no tenía buenos recuerdos, donde no podía encontrar algo remotamente parecido al significado de la palabra 'casa'. Aizen se la dio, de alguna manera, sólo con su presencia.

Pero Gin no era más que un peón para sus planes, y no era ciego ni sordo. Hablaba con él de cosas importantes para sus planes, sí. Quizás ese era el problema, que eran los planes de Aizen y no los suyos. En cualquier caso, no era diferente de un mero arrancar, no importaba más que ninguno de ellos.

Lo había estado pensando años, no era una decisión que se pudiera tomar a la ligera. La culpa de que se le pase esa locura por la cabeza no es suya, admite. Cree que tiene algo que ver esa persona que ha convertido su curiosidad en un monstruo informe. Que le ha arrancado algo de vida y se la ha llevado para guardarla junto a una pieza de su ropa. Aunque el antiguo capitán adoraría ver ese trozo roto en su cabello, como una flor.

Y lo peor es que ese alguien sigue creyendo que todo es una farsa.

Shinso se balancea precariamente en su agarre. Las paredes blancas y pulcras, y esa puerta de bella madera pálida llamándole como una vieja canción. Esa noche prometía volver a cazar una visión de su antiguo suelo tintado de sangre. Espera que no sea la suya, y llama cordialmente a la puerta, su sonrisa sin humor no puede estar más amplia.

Gin Ichimaru es un libertino.

* * *

A/N: Libertad es la continuación de Espiral. Espero que todos los conceptos más o menos abstractos de este capítulo se entiendan bien, y que tengáis una idea clara de cual es la 'locura' que Gin va a hacer (Jo, jo, jo...). Me disculpo por lo cortito que es este capítulo y la poca interacción entre los personajes, pero estas son cosas que necesitaban ser dichas, porque después importarán. El próximo tiene más emoción, promesa. Voy a irme a celebrar los once capítulos que he logrado escribir de manera decente. Lo digo en serio. Como siempre: gracias a Emi, a bln26 y a fantasmaalineal. Y a los que leen. Hasta pronto.


	12. 11 Déjà vu

Simbologías (#11, Déjà vu)

* * *

Tenía hambre. De hecho, tenía un hambre voraz. Hacía décadas que no sentía el estómago tan vacío.

Había entrado y hablado de forma discreta. Conociendo de antemano que su eterno capitán le atraparía aunque no hablara formalmente del tema, intentó mantenerse sereno. Además, se dijo (No sin una nota de sarcasmo), eran muchos años como para zanjar el tema de manera cobarde.

Conversaron con la frialdad de dos conocidos, sin dejar de lado las sonrisas amables y las mentiras blancas. Lentamente se iba ahogando como el mar se traga la arena, metiendo sus dedos azules y llevándosela detrás. Se despidieron, ese escalofrío recorriendo su espalda avisándole de que el espectáculo estaba por llegar.

Consiguió quedarse algunas vidas y un brío de felicidad mientras luchaba para escapar del lugar.

Y ahora estaba muy lejos, como viviendo un sueño. Había sido relativamente fácil frente a lo que esperaba. Las últimas horas habían pasado tan rápido, cuando hace unos meses le divertía observar al tiempo moverse poco a poco. Respiraba el aire artificial del lugar, sonreía porque entraba en sus pulmones una de las emociones más sobreutilizadas, manoseadas, e infravaloradadas del mundo. Esa que casi había perdido su valor, siendo muy importante. Libertad fugaz.

Se estaba desangrando, pero no le podía importar menos. Mejor morir de la misma forma que había vivido muchos años, tirado en el suelo. En el fondo, también sabía que Aizen le había dejado marchar sólo porque moriría tarde o temprano. Era una pequeña consideración por su parte haberlo atrasado.

Unos ejércitos de shinigami se enfrentaban a las fuerzas de Hueco Mundo en la lejanía. Los movimientos suicidas de la Sociedad de Almas aumentaban en número esos días. Le llegaba el familiar olor de espadas al colisionar, de almas evaporándose. Gin estiró los brazos a sus costados e imaginó que la arena blanquecina que le rodeaba era arroz. No deliraba hasta el punto de comer arena, así que sólo lo imaginó.

Pudo interiorizar la presencia de alguien acercándose. Su reiatsu se debilitaba, casi no podía notarlo. Quizás fue por cómo soplaba el viento.

Una cuchilla de media luna cayó al suelo, y dos ojos aguamarina le miraron. Decididos, a la vez incrédulos. Tiempo había pasado, y su pequeña figura de negro y blanco era la misma de siempre. Más cansada que nunca, pero la misma. Si Ichimaru dijera que no le había estado esperando mentiría. Oh, pero esa era una de sus especialidades.

-Perdona que no me levante.- Dijo al aire sardónicamente, porque hasta muriendo no era nadie sin su máscara. Hitsugaya no contestó nada, mientras se apoyaba en la empuñadura de Hyorinmaru y sangre comenzaba a fluir por su pierna izquierda, consecuencias de batalla.- ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- Gin le miró burlonamente a través de sus ojos cerrados, Chesire presente en su sonrisa.

-…Supongo que si te pregunto por qué has hecho lo que creo que has hecho me dirás que son circunstancias, o algo parecido.- Habló ignorando su tan preparado discurso de indiferencia, odiando sentir la garganta rígida. Quiso hablar sin rabia, como una persona adulta y racional haría, aunque se le escapó un poco de veneno. El mayor rió, había dado en el clavo.

Era pronto, pero el tiempo se agotaba. Ambos sentían cómo su reiatsu latía con quietud, similar a una bombilla antes de apagarse.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Pareció que algo se detenía en el escenario, Hueco Mundo sumido en una cortina de oscuridad recién aparecida. Estaban cerca y Gin suspiró, usando la misma sonrisa culpable de aquella vez, esforzándose para ser un poco sincero en ese cercano final y que su doloroso sudor frío no se le pegara al cabello.

-Yo no hago favores a nadie, Capitán Ichimaru.- Esta vez era su turno de parecer despreocupado aunque se estuviera extinguiendo por dentro, imitó el tono y la antigua frase a la perfección.. Y se tragó los recuerdos sin anestesia, pero no pudo evitar que Gin viera sus ojos un poco más brillantes.

-Tampoco cumpliste el anterior, cierto. Tómate este como última voluntad de un enemigo moribundo. Dentro de un rato desapareceré y te podrás olvidar de mi.- Se agarró el costado dolorido, burlándose de su condición, y pensando que ahora no tenía fuerzas para abrazarle como aquella vez. Y que, de alguna manera, era una pena.

-Ya me gustaría.- Hitsugaya se mordió el labio al sentir esa frase como una mentira en su lengua. Resopló con negra resignación, mirando al suelo mientras se preguntaba por qué se fió del instinto que le trajo hasta ahí.- Adelante.- Hitsugaya no era estúpido. No pensaba hacerlo, pero su curiosidad era suficiente como para dejarle hablar.

-Déjame apoyar la cabeza en tu regazo.- Toshiro abrió los ojos, sorprendido.- La arena me pica en la nuca.- Le sonrió casi amablemente, como justificándose de un hecho bizarro.

-Deja de jugar ya, Ichimaru. Al final traicionaste a todo el mundo, hasta a Aizen.- Espetó cansado, porque le hubiera encantado no sentir ansiedad ante esa petición. También al ver que sus ropas blancas cada vez estaban más rojas.

-Circunstancias.- Sonrió con inocencia teatral, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado como un pajarillo. Y efectivamente, había clavado muchos puñales por la espalda. Traiciones, mentiras. -¿Vas a matarme?- Su voz sonó abrazada entre nubes, y lógica al mismo tiempo. No cabía esperar otra cosa.

-De eso ya te has encargado tú.- Pronunció las palabras con cuidado mientras se colapsaba a su lado, sentándose en la blanda arena. Menos, pero a él también le dolía. No debería estar cerca, Gin casi podría tocarle si levantara la mano. 'Tampoco tiene fuerzas', se tranquilizó en vano.

-Eso es muy cruel, Toshiro. – Rió entrecortadamente, con razón.

-Todo lo malo se pega.- Y no debería sentirse tan poco incómodo, tan en una discursión sin importancia.

Entonces, el antiguo capitán se vio sorprendido, al borde de la inconsciencia. Porque había echado a la gente de su vida a la fuerza. Y pese a que le había herido como a ninguno, él sigue ahí. Destrozado, culpable, contando sus besos y odiándole, pero ahí. Al final, es el único que vuelve. El que, simplemente, está.

-…Como segunda parte de un favor que no cumplirás, dile a Rangiku y Kira que siento preocuparles otra vez.- Le miró a los ojos un segundo, disfrutando la pena mezclada con dureza de los aguamarina que se negaban a tenerle piedad. Y al cerrarlos vislumbró su figura impresa en la oscuridad de sus párpados.

Hitsugaya quiso gritarle que se levantara y lo dijera él mismo. Que ellos le sabrían perdonar por todo. Que no era ningún sacerdote para redimirle por sus pecados justo antes de perecer. Que tampoco pensaba cumplir sus deseos. Que seguía odiando cómo con una simple frase podía dejarle colgando del más profundo abismo. Y que…

_S_e pasó una mano por los cabellos blancos, brillantes bajo la luz de luna, intentando arreglarlos en vano. Ichimaru no se movía, tendido y con aspecto tranquilo. Volvió a morderse los labios, el ceño fruncido. Se persuadió mientas para que no se convirtiera en un mal hábito. Lentamente tendió una de sus pequeñas manos frente a su rostro, comprobando si salía aire de su boca. Podía notar un leve cosquilleo que sonaba a desolación junto al paraje.

Gin quiso decir algo cruel para librarle del pesar. Algo que acabara de destruirle y así pudiera vivir tranquilo odiándole lo que le quedaba de vida. Quiso hacérselo más fácil, pero no pudo. Sobretodo cuando sintió esa misma mano sobre su frente. Suave y fría. La diferencia de temperatura era maravillosa.

Ya se había mentalizado mucho antes, pero en ese momento pensó que tal vez morir (Otra vez) no estaría nada mal.

Toshiro también pensaba. En su división, maltrecha. Pocas presencias bajo su mando sentía desde allí. Pensaba seriamente en lo que sería abandonarla, pensaba seriamente en qué sería de él sin sus respuestas.

…Pensaba seriamente en que debería dejar también el vicio de hacer enumeraciones en su cabeza barajando hechos fortuitos e imposibles. Rió irónicamente al aire, viendo lo aparentemente feliz que estaba su 'captor' de morir allí. No debía, ya está. Pero las vivencias no se borraban, menos la presión en ese músculo que los muertos tampoco debían tener.

Porque Hitsugaya es de esas personas que necesitan excusas para todo. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle aún. Y aunque los contras superaban los pros, se levantó e invocó una ráfaga de aire helado, temblándole las manos. Meramente para ayudar en el transporte.

Lejos de allí, cierto tendero rubio observaba la luna. Estaba raso y hacía frío para estar fuera, pero él seguía tomando su sake, compartiendo una manta abrigada con cierto gato negro. Resopló jovialmente, atando cabos al sentir un golpe en la madera pulida del pasillo.

-Bienvenido sea, Capitán Hitsugaya.- Dijo, ignorando el impulso de sacar el abanico. Si no hacía calor, no lo necesitaba.-¿Sabe? No hace falta que diga nada. Sé que estaba en Hueco Mundo y todo lo demás.- Rió, mirando el cuerpo tenso y debilitado del capitán. Jadeaba, y asintió todo lo cordialmente que pudo.- Respecto a Gin Ichimaru…Diremos que tenía ganas de despedirse mejor que la última vez.- Un gato negrísimo no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.

Yoruichi apareció a su lado, observando minuciosamente cómo Tessai llevaba al antiguo capitán hasta una habitación. Los ojos brillantes de Toshiro preguntaron mudamente si estaba bien que entrara. El científico hizo un ademán con la mano, calculando la cantidad de vendas que necesitaría también para él.

-Hmm, yo he vivido esto antes.-Dijo, mientras apuraba la copita de licor.

-Déjà vu, Kisuke, se llama déjà vu.-Suspiró, oliendo anticipadamente algún chiste malo

-Nunca fui bueno con el ruso.- Sonrió bajo la sombra del gorro, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Dentro de la oscura habitación, y rodeados por una mano pequeña y aún titubeante; comenzaban a calentarse los largos dedos de Gin.

* * *

A/N: Disculpadme por este capítulo (Del cual no sé cómo sentirme. Por ahora no muy bien.) en general y por los chistes malos en particular. Tengo una conexión a internet penosa y un poco de sueño, así que muchas gracias a Emi y a los que leen (Y a los de las alerts y favoritos también.) En fin, espero que no haya ningún misterioso problema de formato con éste capítulo. Saludos cordiales, y hasta pronto.


End file.
